create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Space Race
Space Race is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Environment Modificators No Gravity: Plants fly off in space if there is no Gravity Nut nearby. Sun Burns!!!: Sun is now worth 150 but burns plants if they touch. Meteor Shower!: Spawns in 2 meteorite imps Description *Transmission Rocket 124 to earth: Help, some kind of aliens.... no, Zombies are attacking us up here on the moon! Send in backup! *Transmission end +7 plants! +30 levels! +One boss battle! Brain Busters Last Stand Portal Combat Anti Gravitation! S.O.S Meteor Storm Plants Gravity Nut Carrot Rocket Black Hole Berry Alien Flower Celestial Celery Nectarine Nebula Plasma Pea SuperClova (Gemium) Zombies Astro Zombie Astro Conehead Astro Buckethead Astro Flag Space Helmet Zombie Meteor Imp Lunar Gargantuar Zombie Moon Rover Astro Imp Jumper Zombie Moon Dust Zombie Solar Panel Zombie Rocket Pilot Imp Zombie Satellite Zombot-Solar-tronic 3000 Endless Zone Moon Madness Gravity Nut Gravity Nut pulls in Jumper Zombies and keeps plants on the moon in a 3x3 area, it also has a uplifted toughness Sun Cost: 25 Toughness:Uplifted Damage:None Recharge: Fast Attack Speed:None Costume:Top Hat, Alien Eyes Charging Up Time:None Black Hole Berry Black Hole Berry rips the fabric of space and time and creates a black hole which sucks up zombies in its column and the column in front of it, it can't suck up giant zombies but does huge damage to them and flings them back to the start. Sun Cost:250 Toughness:None Damage:Huge(120 NDS) Recharge:Very Slow Attack Speed:None Costume: Sunglasses Charging Up Time:None Carrot Rocket Carrot Rocket fires a explosive carrot on a tile, when a zombie eats the explosive carrot, the carrot explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing huge damage. Sun Cost:300 Toughness:Normal Damage:Huge(70 NDS) Recharge:Slow Attack Speed:Slow Costume:Mustache Charging Up Time:Sluggish Alien Flower Alien Flower shoots a spore shot which does normal damage, but the spore shot explodes when it hits a zombie leaving a 3x3 area of spores that do light damage to any zombie in the proximity. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness:Normal Damage:Normal, light Recharge:Mediocre Attack Speed: Sluggish Costume: Tie Charging Up Time:None Plasma Pea Hold click on it to charge up a strong shot that will do damage in a 3x3 area. Sun Cost:275 Toughness:Normal Damage:Strong Recharge:Sluggish Attack Speed:Slow Costume:Earmuffs Charging Up Time:Mediocre Nectarine Nebula Nectarine Nebula charges up and produces 200 sun Sun Cost:50 Toughness:Normal Damage:None Recharge:Mediocre Attack Speed:None Costume:Afro Charging Up Time:Sluggish Celestial Celery Charges up and fires a star in the air which rains tiny stars all over the lawn doing damage. Sun Cost:150 Toughness:Normal Damage:Normal Recharge:Mediocre Attack Speed:Mediocre Costume:Goblin ears Charging Up Time:Mediocre Space Helmet Zombie Space Helmet Zombie absorbs 100 NDS. Speed:Slow Special:None Zombie Moon Buggy Drives over plants. Toughness:High Speed:Slow Special:Crushes plants Jumper Zombie Jumps over plants, much like pogo zombie. Special:Jumps over plants Weakness:Gravity Nut Speed:Fast Toughness:Normal Moon Dust Zombie Shrouds himself in moon dust making him undetectable to plants. Black Hole Berry, Blover and Hurrikale can remove the dust. Special:Hides in dust Toughness:Normal Speed:Fast Weakness:Blover,Hurrikale,Black Hole Berry Solar Panel Zombie Blocks straight shots with Solar Panel, the panel can be damaged over time by regular attacks, but it is immune to fire attacks. Special:Immune to fire attacks Toughness:High Speed:Slow Rocket Pilot Imp Only appears in Zombot battle and Endless Zone. Is fired at plants and moves fast, but has low health, flies over plants. Black Hole Berry, Hurrikale and Blover will destroy it. A Gravity Nut can also pull it in and destroy it, but it will harm itself. Satellite Zombie Orbits the Zombot and blocks him in first phase. Only appears in zomboss battle. Has a laser attack to damage plants like Gargantuar Prime. Zomboss Solar-Tronic 3000 Has a satellite that protects him in the first phase. In the second phase he summons stronger zombies, and in the third phase he spams Rocket Pilot Imps Health:5000(Undying) Speed:None Attacks:Meteor Imps, rocket pilot imps, satellite laser. First Phase: Basic Trio Moon Buggy Moon dust zombie Second Phase: Lunar Gargantuar Rocket Pilot Imps Buckethead Meteor Imps Moon Dust Zombie Jumper Zombie Third Phase: Rocket Pilot Imps Rocket Pilot Imps Rocket Pilot Imps Lunar Gargantuar Achievements Gravitation 3000! : Plant 8 gravity nuts in a level Lunarity : Unleash the lunar gargantuar One small step.... : Beat the Zombot Levels An asterik * means that a plant or zombies in that level is rare A number (x) shows the number of that zombie in a level Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World